themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
I Wish
is a single by T.I.. It features Cher Lloyd. Lyrics Intro Ey, ha ha, make a wish girl You deserve it. Uh-huh, ha, ha, yeah. Lloyd - Verse 1 Baby, I seen the chick you're with, wish that I never did Freaking perfect and five foot ten, just wanna punch your lip 'Cause I know I've been wasting time trying to get your eye Yeah I know that I been so blind thinking that I'm your type And now I'm at home, I'm all alone 'Bout to pick up the telephone Got to call my genie so he knows, yeah Chorus I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash 'Cause If I want you, I gotta have that (Come, come kiss me boy) I wish I had style, I wish I had flash I wish I woke up with a butt and a rack 'Cause If I want you, I gotta have that (Come, come kiss me boy) (uh-huh, yeah) Lloyd - Verse 2 Baby, I'm gonna keep it real, boy, you're the one I want I don't own any five inch heels, just got my Nikes on Never thought I was insecure, boy look at what you done I don't know what I studied for, clearly you like 'em dumb And now I'm at home I'm all alone, 'bout to pick up the telephone Got to call my genie so he knows, yeah Chorus I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash 'Cause If I want you, I gotta have that (Come, come kiss me boy) I wish I had style, I wish I had flash I wish I woke up with a butt and a rack 'Cause If I want you, I gotta have that (Come, come kiss me boy) - Verse 3 hey, now don't you wanna do some, baby, with the roof gone, baby Aston Martin, look retarded like the crew gone crazy I'm not sure what kind of fella you like But i can give you paradise, have it however you like I'm talking solitaire, iced-out, ring, watch, necklace Ain't no talking reckless, girl, I'm certified respect it, girl yeah, you like to run your mouth well, you're about to learn a lesson, girl Yeah, you the one but I'll replace you in a second, girl and I ain't even trying to see you naked, girl Wait, there I go exaggerate clearly carried away But what I'm saying you could true that I wanna be wherever you at See you wishing you could kiss me Do you really wanna do that, eh? Make a wish, girl (Yeah) I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash 'Cause If I want you, I gotta have that (Come, come kiss me boy) I wish I had style, I wish I had flash I wish I woke up with a butt and a rack 'Cause If I want you, I gotta have that (Come, come kiss me boy) I wish I was tall 'Cause If I want you, I gotta have that (Come, come kiss me boy) I wish I had, I wish I had, I wish I had yeah yeah 'Cause If I want you, I gotta have that (Come, come kiss me boy) Music Video Cher Lloyd - I Wish ft. T.I. Link *http://www.sharebeast.com/40r4kr2em1ut Category:2013 Singles Category:Songs Featuring T.I. Category:Cher Lloyd Songs Category:New Pages